crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Guild
'Introduction' Guild is a great way to bring people together for quests and dungeons. If you have a group of people to have fun, the whole game becomes more fun. A strong and active guild is a great experience for the game. In addition, you will receive bonuses such as 2x EXP, different quests and the ability to participate in Guild Resources, Guild Showdown and other Guild related events. 'Guild Menu' To Access Guild Menu, simply click the button G in your keyboard as shortcut or you will see it beside the party button. If you clicked it a window will open like this: With Guild Without Guild ''Guild Information This is the Information about your position,your contribute,your guild name,the guild level and etc. '''Guild Name '- This is your guild name. Guild Level '- This is the level of the guild and the maximum members in its capacity '''Guild Members '- This is where you can see how many online out of all members in the guild. 'Guild Master '- This is your guild master. 'Guild Contribution and total of your wasted and used contribute '- This is your contribution and total of your wasted and used Contribution. 'Guild Position '- This is your position in the guild. Guild Resources This is where your guild stone,guild progress,and guild reserves. 'Guild Reserves '- This is where the money of the guild. 'Guild Progress '- This is the progress/experience of the guild.The guild is like a player too you know!Needs to be leveled up. 'Guild Stone '- This where your guild stones are displayed. Guild Announcement This is where you can see notifications,New to the guild,etc *Note: The Guildmaster, along with the Asst. Gm and Officers are allowed to edit the Guild Announcement Guild Manifesto This is the rules or the where you write your sayings for the players who are joining in the guild. *Note: The Guildmaster, along with the Asst. Gm are allowed to edit the Guild Manifesto Guild Skills This is where the skills of the guild can be unlocked. All of the skills needs a requirement gold. '' '' *Note: Only Guild Masters are allowed to open the Skills Guild Members This is where you can find the members of the guild who were invited/added in the guild. 'Online Tab '- This is where you can see if your members are offline or online. 'Gender Tab '- This is where you can see the gender of the members of the guild if they are female/male.. 'Level Tab '- This is the level of the members in the guild. 'Name Tab '- This is the name of the members in the guild. 'Title Tab '- This is the title of the members in the guild. Create a fun one :) 'Position Tab - '''This is the position of the members of the guilds are placed.Only the guild leader or assistant can change the position of the members. *NOTE: Only the Guild Master or Assistant can change the position of members. '''Contribution Tab '-This is where the contributions of the members are placed. Guild Position '''Recruit: No permissions. Member: No permissions. Veteran: No permissions. Class Head: Add new members to the guild. Officer: '''Add new members and edit announcements and titles. '''Assistant Guild Master: '''Add new members, edit titles, positions, announcements and manifesto. '''Guild Master: The leader of the group, can do all of the following: *Can disband the guild. *Can edit titles, manifesto, announcements and guild positions *Can kick from guild *Can promote and demote members. 'Create/Join Guild' ''Create Requirements: *Not associated with any guild *5 Gold *Level 30 and above To create a guild simply open the Guild Menu Click on Create guild Enter your desired guild name and click confirm to create *Note: Once confirm, you cannot change the name of the guild, unless you disband the said guild. Join'' Requirements: *Not associated with any guild Joining a guild *Simply asking in World Chat *Asking a member of the guild to add you *Access the Guild Menu Interface, choose your desired and click "Join Guild button" You can leave a message for them to read or you leave it empty. Guild Events When in a guild there are many events which you can participate in. *Guild Resources *Guild Showdown *Daily Guild Quests *Daily Guild 2x EXP *Champions Bluff *Other events like photo challenges, check the Official Forum to see when these events happen. Category:Guild Category:Game Mechanics